Team Work
by Avenger 22
Summary: <html><head></head>When the team begins to act odd/suddenly gets captured. But by who? And why? And Carrie save them with the help of Red Arrow, Super Girl/Zatanna? Or will it be too late?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Team Work

Chapter One, The Beginning

Mount Justice August 31st 9:07 am

The team had just gotten back from a mission. They went their separate ways, leaving Kuldar, Megan, Super Boy and Carrie at headquarters.

"Hey Kuldar want to play some Tether ball?" Carrie called as she floated in the air over the Bio Ship. The said teammate turned to her and smiled.

"Sure. You can serve." And with that she flew out of the cave leaving Kuldar, Super Boy and M'gann to themselves," Are you two alright? The others I noticed did not seem like themselves."

The two nodded before M'gann responded," I think everyone just needs a little time to get used to the new player. She seemed pretty tough."

"Actually I would have to agree with that," Super Boy spoke as they walked and the other two turned to look at him in shock," She is a Thanagarian. They were trained for this kind of thing you know."

Aqua Lad nodded," He's right. Thanagarians as very war like creatures. It's in their nature to fight."

M'gann nodded as they reached the living area where Carrie was waiting for them," Hm. Learn something new everyday. So what do you guys want for dinner? I can make meatballs."

Meatballs sound great I'm famished," Carrie spoke as she turned on the TV," Hey Super Boy want to watch Desperate House Wives? I'm pretty sure it's still on."

He smiled," Sure. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

After dinner Kuldar and Carrie went to play Tether ball in the gym. He served it and Carrie hit it making it spin back around.

"So are you sure you're feeling ok? Ever since the fight with Ivo and his stupid android you guys have all been acting kind of weird."

Even thought she had probably asked this a hundred times before, during and after dinner she still wasn't sure.

"I am fine," He smiled as the rope tied around the pole," I understand your concern but we have faced Ivo and his android before. You did quite well back there."

Carrie beamed as the ball wrapped completely around the pole once again," Thanks. So I guess we'll call it a night?"

Kuldar nodded as he moved away from the pole and shook her hand," I suppose we will. It was nice playing with you. I will see you tomorrow then?"

She nodded as they went down their separate hallways," I guess I will. So want to play volleyball? I heard M'gann and Super Boy were considering a tournament tomorrow afternoon."

Kuldar smiled," Sounds great."

"Perfect see you there." And with that they both headed to their respectful rooms. Once Carrie had reached hers she took off her heavy armor and put on a yellow spaghetti strap tank top and short shorts.

She slipped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly allowing her wings a little breathing room.

The Next Morning

When she woke up she noticed that instead of hearing the usual hustle and bustle of M'gann making breakfast and the boys doing whatever the boys did was replaced by silence.

She turned on the light in her room and put on her costume. She grabbed her utility belt and weapons.

She crept out of her room cautiously searched the dark cave and upon hearing a strange noise flew to see what it was.

She noticed a tall, muscular silhouetted figure in front of two other shorter figures. She took out her war hammer and held it in the ready position," Who are you? Why are you here and what do you want?"

When she got no answer she smacked the unknown figure in the head. The next thing she heard was the figure hit the ground with a hard smack.

She turned on the lights and turned a bright vermillion (red) upon seeing Red Arrow on the ground.

She looked up when she heard snickering from two girls. One with long black hair and costume and the other with long golden hair and a costume that looked almost like that of Superman except smaller and with a blue skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Work

Chapter Two, Apologizes

"Wow Roy first time somebody's beaten you in the head with a Thanagarian war hammer." Zatanna snickered as Carrie helped him up blushing.

"Especially by a girl," Super girl added and the two burst into another fit of laughter as Carrie made her way towards a computer. She began to type on a blue holo keyboard," Hey what are you doing?"

Carrie turned towards her as she put her war hammer back on her belt. Roy made his way towards the refridge and pulled out a banana. He pealed it back and began to eat it, throwing away the peal," I'm trying to find out where my teammates are if that's ok with you."

"Hey girls take it easy," Zatanna said stepping between then," I know some pretty advanced magic but I'll only use it if I have to."

The two girls scoffed and began to laugh. Once they finally stopped Super girl spoke," The only magic you know is talking backwards. Hey is it ok if I take something from your fridge since Roy has already taken the liberty of doing so?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes as Carrie continued to type. She turned towards Roy, who had finished his third banana and was throwing the peels in the trash," Why should I care? I'm not your mother."

Super girl turned to Zatanna who shook her head and Kara shrugged. Zatanna made her way towards Carrie, who had finished typing. A blue holo map appeared and Carrie turned towards Zatanna.

"You ok? You seem really stressed out," Carrie sighed and began to stretch her wings," Look we're sorry about laughing at you and Roy. You two just seem like the perfect couple."

Carrie nodded and hugged her friend," I know."

Zatanna smiled," Why don't I finish it up and you round up the troops. What are we taking for transportation anyway?"

"Ourselves," She whispered," Kara and I can fly plus Megan's Bio Ship only works for Megan as far as I know. And I'd love to stretch my wings. There's only so many times you can fly in a ship before you go crazy."

Zatanna nodded and began to work her magic on the keyboard as Carrie made her way towards Super girl and Roy, who were deeply immersed in conversation. They stopped talking when she neared and Super girl left them alone.

"Listen Roy I'm sorry about-"He shook his head and stopped her. She raised her eyebrows at him and put her hands on her hips.

Roy shook his head and sighed," Look I know whatever you're going to say is probably important and that you're sorry for hitting me on the head and embarrassing me and blah, blah, blah but we have to be somewhere in like twenty minutes."

"Actually the place you're thinking of is the North western Happy Harbor," Zatanna spoke," Are you sure you don't want me to teleport us there?"

Carrie nodded flexing out her wings almost hitting Roy," I'm sure."

Super girl sighed and nudged Red Arrow lightly on the chest," I got Harper."

The two girls shared a look before Carrie spoke," And you claimed him because?"

Zatanna sighed and shook her head as they made their way towards the cave. Carrie spread out her wings and flew off leaving the other three to sigh and shake their heads.

"That's why." Kara muttered as she took Roy and flew off. Zatanna flew after her and moved in between the two.

"Among other things." She sighed as they left the safe and protective place of headquarters.

A couple minutes later when they had finally reached their destination Carrie was the first to land followed by Zatanna and the others looking at the large white and wide building in awe. It was about three stories with ten windows and a door on each side.

The building itself was surrounded by large maple trees with a rocky coast and aquamarine waves crashing against it. Carrie gulped and turned towards her team.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Work

Chapter Three, Breaking and entering

"We're ready when you are." Zatanna encouraged and Carrie nodded turning to face the front. She gulped and stepped forward carrying her flail as the others either carried their weapons or fists in the ready position.

"So do you have a plan or are we just breaking and entering?" Roy smirked as armed guards flooded out and surrounded them.

"Yeah Roy and Kara stay here," Carrie whispered as she took out her weather staff and began to twirl it around in the air. Suddenly the sky turned from sunny to cloudy," Zatanna and I will go inside. Once you've defeated these clowns find us."

"You got it boss." Kara grunted as she melted a man's gun then kicked him in where it counted to the ground. He slammed hard against the ground and the two raced inside as it began to drizzle slightly.

"Do you remember where they are?" Carrie panted as they entered a large white room that lead to a dimly lit hallway. Zatanna turned to her friend as they crept into the hall with only a small light to guide them.

"I think we take this path then go to the right then take another sharp right. But we better hurry, I have to pee." Carrie rolled her eyes. Suddenly armed guards began to surround them once more. Thankfully this time there were only five or six.

Carrie got out her war hammer and Zatanna's hands began to glow white," Can I at least have one?"

Carrie grinned as she swung her hammer into a guy's face. The man fell and another man stepped up with a large gun. She took his gun away and accidently fired into her wing," Knock yourself out."

Zatanna chuckled under her breath as she uttered a spell and the guns suddenly began to melt," Next time you see a weapon that's not yours don't pick it up. Let me see your wound."

Carrie sighed putting her hammer on her belt and turning to face Zatanna as the men ran out of the building. Carrie flexed her wings and Zatanna winced looking the mixture of dried blood and tan feathers caked together," Well it looks like the bullet didn't go too deep. You should still stay behind and wait for the others."

Carrie scoffed as she pulled in her wings," And leave you to rescue my friends? Absolutely not. This is my mission, I'll lead it and I'll rescue my friends. Now how much farther is it?"

Zatanna sighed as she held up a map and a white light," Well you should probably take a right now."

Carrie nodded and allowed Zatanna to go first as they went to the right. So far so good. There were no casualties and hopefully it would stay that way. Carrie also hoped that Roy and Kara had made it inside.

She blushed as she thought of Roy then shook her head and got out her flail out keeping it the ready position as Hawkman had taught her.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Work

Chapter Four, Found it

Megan was the last to wake. She looked around the room. It was brightly lit, the walls were dark green. Sitting in a maroon leather arm chair was had Ivo and standing next to him A.M.A.Z.O She also noticed that she was chained to the wall.

She looked around at the others, who were half awake. She sighed and tried to locate Carrie. She half grinned to herself. Carrie was almost here but she also sensed that Carrie had been shot in the wing.

Check that. She had accidently shot herself in the wing. Her smiled returned and she attempted to hide it with much success.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a boy with short orange hair, tall and muscular with a red costume, a girl with black hair and costume, another girl with long golden hair and a costume that looked like Superman's except smaller and with a skirt and finally Carrie, holding what looked like a beaten up mace.

Ivo smiled leaning back in his chair," Oh good you've found me. A.M.A.Z.O destroy them all. Primary Alpha."

The android nodded and the orange haired boy shot at him. It exploded and the three turned to Carrie.

"Kara I want you to free the others. We'll hold him off as long as we can. Can you do that?" She asked hoarsely and the blonde haired girl nodded," Good you have your orders. Now go."

The blonde haired girl flew towards Megan was Carrie took out her war hammer and swung it at the android. She winced as the android took her wing and spun her around. Roy caught her and she hit him with the hammer again, this time backed up by the black haired girl's magic.

"Let me help you with that," Kara whispered as she melted the chains on Megan's hands. Then she freed her ankles as Carrie dented A.M.A.Z.O's face," Help me free the others?"

Megan nodded and did as she was told. When the others were finally freed A.M.A.Z.O had at least fifteen dents all around his body and was being disassembled by Robin and Roy.

Carrie noticed Ivo trying to escape and she turned to Zatanna, who had a couple bruises. They both nodded and Zatanna held her hands towards Ivo.

"Evac mac drake!" She exclaimed and Ivo was put in a cage," Well that should hold him for awhile. How's it going with Mr. Android over there?"

"He's officially disassembled. He can't move. He should be fine. Nice work on Ivo." Roy reported and the four rescuers high fived.

Kuldar nodded with his hands on his hips," We have to thank you as well. We could not have escaped without your assistance. Is anyone injured?"

Zatanna jammed a thumb at Carrie, who was putting the finishing touches on A.M.A.Z.O's containment," She shot her own wing. I don't think it's very deep but I think it's enough to keep her on the ground for awhile."

Roy shook his head and laughed," If you see a weapon-"

"I know!" She shouted flexing her wings enough so you could see dark red caked between tan feathers on the right one," What do you people take me for? An idiot?"

The others began to snicker silently. Super Boy was the first to speak," At least we don't shoot ourselves or get caught in Cadmus."

Carrie shook her head as a bright blue light consumed them. Suddenly their world changed from a living area to a cave. They were back at headquarters.

Thankfully the boxes filled with android and the cage filled with scared scientist had followed them.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Work

Chapter Five, Mission complete

"Good work you four," Batman said as he entered the cave followed by the Martian Manhunter, Superman, Flash, Zatara, Green Arrow, Aqua Man and Hawkman," I'm sorry about your wing Carrie."

"Wait so you were watching us?" Kara spewed and shook her head," The least you could've done was heal her. No scratch that, you wouldn't have done anything because you wanted us to work as a team. So maybe you forced us to do this and we fell into your little trap. But what about Ivo being there? Was that part a trap? Or was everything a trap and we just-"

Finally Zatanna stopped her from finishing her rant and leaned close to her. She began to whisper to her as the others turned to their mentors.

"Kara was right about making you all work together," Green Arrow announced," But we had no idea Ivo was there or that you all had gotten captured."

"And we really are sorry about your wing," The heroes all turned to Hawkman and he sighed," I am really sorry about your wing. I probably should've told you about what guns can do. I mean about guns in general."

"Ya think?" She exclaimed and some of the other heroes turned to him as Martian Manhunter, Superman and Zatara checked the others for any injures.

"You trained her well Carter," Batman spoke as the said Thanagarian teenager was rushed to the infirmary," I'm impressed. At least she didn't swear when she got shot. Hopefully anyway."

Carter shook his head," Yet you never laugh at other people's jokes," He rolled his eyes and walked away," That's what I thought."

Mount Justice September 7th 9:08 am

So far Carrie's recovery had been swift, for her at least, if not annoying for the others. The reason being was because she always complained that she couldn't fly so when she was healed enough she ran onto the beach and into the air.

As for Roy, Zatanna and Super girl, they were each named honorary members for the team, except for Roy, who refused.

That afternoon Megan walked into the kitchen to check on her cookies when she noticed that Wally had eaten a quarter of the batch already. Everyone looked up as she entered and stopped eating.

"We were going to save some for Carrie." Artemis explained as she finished off her cookie.

Megan nodded," I know. Speaking of Carrie, has anyone seen her lately?"

"Not since the volleyball tournament this morning," Aqua Lad spoke," Actually I think she told me she was going to fly around the island this afternoon."

"Now that you mention it I think she did mention something about needing some fresh air," Super Boy said and she turned around to walk out," Be careful Megan. I think it's supposed to storm later on."

Aqua Lad nodded," I agree. You both should be back before the storm hits. I hear it's supposed to be bad."

Megan nodded and walked out," I will." She looked across the calm beach. The waters, which were a light turquoise upon hitting the shores, the almost white sand and the calm blue sky.

She ran until she reached something wet, jumped into the air and soared across the sky.

She soared even faster and tried to locate Carrie telepathically. She searched and searched and when she finally thought she would give up she saw a girl with golden hair streaming behind her and tan feathers spread out as long as fifteen inches.

She whistled low and tried to catch up with Carrie," Hey Carrie wait up!"

Carrie looked back at her and smiled as she pulled her arms in.


	6. Chapter 6

Team Work

Chapter Six, Soaring

"Hey I heard we're supposed to get this really bad storm tonight," She exclaimed as Megan finally caught up to her," We should probably head back."

"Not until you tell me who you're crushing on," Carrie turned to look at Megan with a raised eyebrow. She sighed as her orange hair flew in front of her face," Sadly I don't know Thanagarian ruins but I am a telepath."

Carrie sighed and curled golden locks out of her face. She turned to look at Megan," It's Kuldar."

Megan nodded as they passed a large river overhead," I thought so."

"What?" She exclaimed and Megan laughed. Carrie shook her head and sighed," I will never understand you."

Now it was M'gann's turn to shake her head," That's not what I meant. I meant is I already figured out you liked Kuldar before you did. Actually the whole team did."

Carrie flushed as the wind began to whip around them. They turned around and began to fly back towards headquarters," What gave it away?"

"The fact that you two spend almost every minute together, you spend almost every minute alone and you're always doing things together. So when were you planning on telling him? If you don't then somebody's going to. Most likely Wally," Megan whispered and Carrie nodded. The Martian teenager looked her friend in the eyes," When?"

The Thanagarian sighed as they landed on the now rough beach. The water was far from calm. In fact, it was almost dangerous. Suddenly Kuldar and Super Boy were making their way towards the girls. Carrie turned to face Megan," Right now."

"M'gann, Carrie hurry the storm is beginning." Kuldar called and the two girls followed Super Boy back inside.

The two girls shared a look as they entered. As they were making their way towards the living area Carrie dragged Kuldar aside.

"Kuldar listen there's something I need to tell you." She whispered and he nodded.

"And there is something I need to tell you." He smiled and she mirrored it.

The End

_Me: So I know this must've been kind of a crappy ending but look at this way, it'll make for great suspense in the next story I write._

_As for those readers who know my every OC (or at least in the Marvel universe anyway) some might think this was an intestinal romance between Aqua Lad and Carrie but originally I hadn't wanted Carrie to be paired with Kuldar. I hadn't originally wanted her to be with anyone but I guess old habits die hard._

_As for those flamers, if you don't like my stories then don't read them! It's really that simple. Or as Sherlock Homes used to stay (PLEASE stop me if you've heard this before) Elementary my dear Watson._

_Anyways, thank you whoever is reading this and I REALLY hope you don't flame! I may seem a bit clichish but I also know a mythological story that you might agree or disagree with, depending on the person (Pm me for the story. I won't write it on here)._

_So let me sum this up for you. PLEASE review, no flames and hope you enjoyed my story! I most likely will be making more depending on how successful it is and I will make a poll for this pairing so stay tuned!_


End file.
